


Dynamic Duo

by MelMad



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Gravity Falls, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, BAMF Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, BAMF Morality | Patton Sanders, Emile is protective, Gravity Falls AU, M/M, Mystery Trio, Virgil and Patton are twins, that's Virgil Patton and Logan, took some concepts from Gravity Rises and Reverse Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMad/pseuds/MelMad
Summary: Virgil hates to socialize.  While avoiding a conversation, he finds a journal in the middle of the forest.  This is just the beginning of his adventures in Gravity Falls, Oregon.While staying with his Uncle Emile, he'll have to hide so many secerts from him.  The journal, the twin brothers that are stalking him, the Mystery Trio, and his own strange powers.But he know his brother Patton always has his back.





	1. Episode 1: The Piolet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sanders Sides, Gravity Falls, or any of the AUs I've taken concepts from. They belong to their respectful owners.
> 
> I only own the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being sent to the middle of nowhere for their winter break, Virgil Sanders finds a mysterious journal in the woods. This isn't the only problem as his brother, Patton, might be going a little boy crazy.

Snow covered the ground as Virgil Sanders looked out the window. Snowflakes fell from the sky and landed onto the ground in a thick sheet of snow. It was cold in the old bus. 

Honestly, the things should have been scrapped years ago. His was doing nothing for his anxiety. The roads were frozen here in Oregon, the bus could slip at any moment and kill them all. Though he preferred this to flying. They had been in the air just a couple of hours ago and Virgil had been freaking out.

A bubbly boy that look nearly identical to him kicked his legs back and forth in his seat. Patton Sanders was Virgil's identical twin brother. The boy pushed back a brown curl from his forehead as he turned to Virgil.

“What do you think Uncle Emile is like?” Patton asked.

“A serial killer,” Virgil stated, dead serious.

Patton frowned at him and gave him a stern look, “Virgil.”

“We could only be so lucky,” Virgil sighed. “We met him when we were two, Pop Star. From what I can remember, which isn’t much, he spent most of his time watching SpongeBob with us.”

The twins might be identical, but you could tell them apart quiet easily.

Virgil had straight hair that covered one eye. The color was a mix of both brown and purple. He was paler and looked even more pale with the black eyeshadow that was applied under his eyes. Virgil tended to wear the same thing every day: a pair of ripped black jeans with dark purple tights underneath, a black T-shirt, his large purple and black flannel patched work jacket, and black and purple combat boots with purple socks peeking out.

Patton had curly brown hair with a single ringlet hanging perfectly on his forehead. He had light peach colored skin. A pair of black glasses were perched on his nose. He wore a light blue shirt with a large white heart in the center. Long white sleeves went down his arms, but he tended to change the color each day. His cat hoodie was tied around his shoulders instead of on him. He wore a pair of light beige skinny jeans with converse that were the same color as his shirt. His white socks pecked out the tops of his shoes.

They both shared many similarities, though. They had the same brown eyes. Both had a splash of freckles covering their cheeks and nose. Both had the same face shape. Their hair was the same shade of brown. They even had the same mole on their left cheek.

“This is our very first trip away from mom and dad,” Patton slapped his hands on both of his cheeks. “They’re on the other side of the country. All the way in Florida!”

“And only one call away. We should just call them now and go home,” Virgil grabbed the phone from his jacket pocket.

It was snagged from his hand and held away from him, “Bro, this is the purrfect opportunity to show them we are cat-able of taking care of ourselves. Besides, do you really want to get on a plane again?”

Virgil sighed, and placed his hands on his lap. He did have a point though. Planes were the worst.

They passed a sign that said now entering Gravity Falls.

“I’m so excited!” the older twin squealed.

Virgil just zipped up his hoodie and grabbed his backpack. He only had that and a suitcase. Patton was the one who was carrying about ten different things with him.

The bus soon stopped, and the driver screeched at them, “Gravity Falls!”

The emo twin ran off, he hated that driver. Patton on the other hand smiled and told the driver goodbye before stepping of the bus. It did a U-turn and left the twins in the cold snow.

The town had a strange feeling here. Something that was foreign but comforting. Virgil shivered in his spot from the cold weather. He was spending his winter break in the middle of nowhere.

“Where is he?” Virgil looked around for their uncle.

Emile Sanders ran a museum in the middle of the forest that surrounded Gravity Falls.

“Maybe he got held up in traffic,” Patton suggested.

That was unlikely. There were no cars in sight, and the heavy snow falling down made sure that no one would be driving today.

A car pulled up to them. He could hardly see the red paint with all the stickers that covered it.

The window was pulled slightly while someone began to sing Da Dadadada Dum song from SpongeBob. Once they finished they were out of breath, but they could finally see the person.

He had blond curly hair. His hazel eyes were framed with a pair of brown glasses. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a pink tie. On top of that was a brown cardigan, and on top of that was a white coat. 

"You're Patton and Virgil, right?” he asked.

Virgil had moved behind his brother, peeking from behind the luggage. Virgil wasn’t a people person. It was Patton’s job to do the socializing.

“That’s us! I love your car!” Patton smiled as he looked at the colorful stickers.

“Thank you,” Emile said as he got out of the car to help the twins place their things in the back. 

Now that he was out Virgil could see him better. He was about 5'10''. The man wore a pair of regular jeans and brown loafers.

"Hi, well I'm you're Uncle Emile, but you can just call me Emile," he said.

Virgil waved, but kept himself behind his brother.

“My Dark Strange Son is shy,” Patton stated. “But it’s okay, because I talk enough for the both of us.”

Their uncle smiled at him, “Are you two a pair? Aren’t you cold?”

“Nope,” Patton replied. “It’s nice here. There’s not a snowball chance of it snowing in Florida.”

Emile got into his seat and turned the key.

“I work at the Mystery Museum which is also my home," Emile told them. "You two will be living there too while you're in Gravity Falls."

“Mystery?” Virgil asked, perking up.

The man nodded, “It belonged to friend of mine. I’m just running it until they come back.”

Virgil always loved mysteries. He’d stays up all night to watch conspiracies online. He' loved it.

Soon they were at large building. The front read Mystery Museum, though the second M looked like it was about to fall off. Virgil was quick to grab his stuff from the trunk and make his way inside the museum. Patton was a few feet behind him.

“Thomas!” Emile called out through the building. “My nephews are here!”

Soon enough, a teen appeared from the back room. He had a slightly lighter shade of hair then theirs but had the same brown eyes. He wore a shirt that looked a lot like Steven Universe’s shirt along with a black and white jacket. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a pair of fuzzy looking snow boots.

“Thomas is my cousin,” Emile replied.

“Hi,” Thomas waved. “Patton and Virgil?”

Virgil was back to being behind his brother. He didn’t like the multiple eyes on him. He really just wanted to get to his room.

“I’m Patton,” Patton stated. “And he’s Virgil.”

Virgil’s eyes scanned the room around him. There were statues of creatures like werewolves, vampires, zombies, etc. He wondered if any of them were real or not. He wanted to ask questions, to see what his uncle knew, but that feeling inside of him wouldn’t let him talk.

Luckily, his brother asked the question that Virgil really wanted to ask.

“So, is this all real?” Patton asked as he looked at the statues.

Emile shook his head, “No.”

Virgil deflated a bit. It would be awesome if at least one thing was real.

Thomas must have noticed because he was quick to say, “There are a lot of strange rumors around here that seem pretty paranormal to me.”

“Those are just rumors,” Emile sighed. “As fake as Robo-Krabs.”

Virgil looked back down at his feet.

Patton gave his hand a small squeeze before turning back to the older two.

“Hey,” Patton started. “Why did the old man fall in the well?”

Thomas shrugged.

“He couldn’t see that well,” Patton finished, grinning like a maniac.

He laughed at that, and so did Emile. Virgil even gave an awkward chuckle. He knew just how to cheer him up.

Patton started up a conversation with Thomas. Talking was always easy for Patton. All the friends that Virgil had back home were friends with Patton. 

“So if your Emile’s cousin,” Patton placed a hand on his chin. “And we're Emile’s nephews. What does that make us?”

Thomas thought for a second, “I think you’re my first cousin once removed.”

Patton grabbed the hood of his hoodie placed it over his head, “PAWsome!”

Thomas looked at him grinning, “Cat believe you just said that!”

It was then that the great cat pun epidemic of 2019 began.

Virgil started to feel a little bit more uncomfortable. While his brother continued to make puns, he felt himself being excluded from the conversation. Virgil wished that he could talk, but something with in him stopped him from saying anything. What if he said the wrong thing?

After ten minutes of cat puns being thrown around, Emile took them up to their knew room. The only one that was free was the attic, so they were both sharing a room. It didn't really mattered since they've always shared a room.

There were two beds already up here and a table in between them. Behind the table was a bay window with a triangle pattern. A closet was on one side, and a dresser was on the other.

Virgil took the left and Patton took the right of the attic. He got the dresser and Patton got the closet.

The emo began place large band shirts, purple tights, purple socks, and ripped jeans in the dresser. He set a stack of books in one corner and his artist set in the other. Then he began to place band posters up on the wall.

“I forgot my tape at home,” Patton said. “Can I borrow yours when you finish? I won’t tell anyone, my lips are sealed.”

“Yeah,” Virgil snorted as he put up another Evanesce poster.

“Woah!”

There was the sound of slipping, but a crash never came. Virgil had turned, hands coming out, stopping his brother from falling even though they were five feet apart. Hair had moved away from his covered eye revealing a purple glowing eye. His brother was about three inches from falling face first onto the floor.

“Thanks Virgil,” Patton said sheepishly. “I- “

His face connected with the floor before he could do anything.

“Sorry,” Virgil got off his new bed and went to his brother. “I thought I could hold it for longer.”

Patton got on his elbows and blinked a few times, “It’s fine. Would have hurt a lot more if you didn't stop me.”

Virgil didn’t know how he got them. They’ve always been there. He’s always possessed these powers. Telepathy, telekinesis, and time stopping. Though he barely used them because he didn’t know how to use them. Every time he used them it was a spur of the moment. They sort of just happened.

Telepathy was the only power he could use constantly. That was the problem though, because he couldn’t stop using it. That’s why he used his bangs to cover his eye.

His purple eye possessed the powers. His brown eye was normal.

Virgil slipped his hands under his brother pulling him up from the ground.

“I need to try and keep that on the down low,” Virgil mumbled. “They’ll just tell mom and dad, and that will just make everything worse.”

“Or they will help you. The museum is filled with supernatural things,” Patton countered.

“It’s all fake,” Virgil replied.

He wasn’t going to risk it. He was never going to risk it. The only one that knew about his powers was Patton. 

They never really were able to hide anything from each other.

* * *

It was the next day. Virgil was sitting on a counter at the gift shop, reading a hard-cover book. Patton was staring from behind the counter at a boy that was in there with them.

He looked to be about the twin's age, maybe a little older. He seemed to be prepared for the winter weather outside with his brown trench coat. It was opened revealing a blue sweater vest and black polo. He wore jeans that were pretty faded and a pair of snow boots. His black hair was slicked back with hair gel. The boy's blue eyes were framed in a pair of black glasses.

“Thomas,” Patton whispered. “Who is that?”

The teen looked up from the register, “Oh, that's Logan Crofters. He lives in the woods with his parents. He comes in every day for his daily human interaction.”

Virgil didn’t even look up from his book, “Pop Star, you’re in boarder-line stalker mode.”

The boy walked up to them, “Salutations, Thomas,” his head cocked to the side at Virgil. “I have not seen you before. I am Logan Crofters.”

When Patton didn’t make a response, Virgil mumbled out, “Virgil. My brother and me are new here.”

The boy squinted his eyes like that would help him hear Virgil better.

Thomas saved him, “They’re Emile’s nephews. And technically, mine too, I research it last night. They're spending their winter break here.”

Logan nodded, “Where is the other one?”

“Being gay behind the counter,” Virgil whispered, so that only Patton could heat him.

There was a gasp and Patton shot up hitting his brother in the back of the head. He was quick to turn around to the boy.

“Hi, I’m Patton,” the bubbly twin smiled as the emo one rubbed the back of his head.

He looked at Patton with a cocked head. He then looked away immediately when he saw the book in Virgil’s hands. Interest shown in Logan's eyes. In the corner of his eye, Virgil saw his brother deflate.

“What novel are you reading?” he asked.

“A Tale of Two Cities,” he mumbled, hoping to someone that the boy will focus on anything else other than him.

Logan nodded, “A great read. I read it last summer.”

Patton seemed to like Logan. Probably, forming a small crush on the boy. Virgil tried to find a way out of the conversation.

His prayers were answered when Emile walked through the gift shop door, “I need someone to hang up these signs in the forest.”

“I’ll do it!” Virgil replied, jumping up and grabbing the stuff from his uncle. His book, now forgotten, sat on the counter.

He pulled his gloves out of his pocket pulling them on. He zipped his jacket up, tightening it around him and pulled his hood up. After that, he went out into the cold.

It was no longer snowing outside, but there was a pretty deep layer of snow on the ground. It didn’t go above his boots. This is why he wore tights and socks. Though back in Florida he was sweat all day long for his fashion choices. He trudged through and made it to the first tree, nailing the sign to it. Each footstep crunched into the snow. When he had gotten to the next tree, he nailed in another sign. 

He had gotten about halfway down with the signs, when he muttered, “Why is it so cold?”

It was never this cold in Florida.

He sighed as he began to tap in another nail, but a hollow metal noise echoed through the woods. Virgil looked at the tree and tapped it again with the hammer. It gave another hollow echo. Virgil dropped the signs and tighten his grip on the hammer in his hands. If something popped out, he’d just throw it whatever was attacking him. The fake tree was cold as he dragged a gloved hand along the surface. Dust rubbed onto his glove. He found an unnatural line and pulled at it.

It squeaked as it fought to stay closed, but Virgil managed to open the door. Cobwebs stretched and spiders crawled out. A good thing Patton wasn’t here right now. Inside was some sort of machine. He tightened his grip on the hammer as he flipped the two little switches. The first on did nothing, but when he hit the second on, he heard another noise from behind him. He tightened his grip on the hammer and turned.

There was a hole.

He walked over; it was now filled with snow. He pushed his hand into the snow, searching and hoping there wasn’t a murder ready to pull him in. His hand brushed against something and it moved. Virgil was quick to dig it out.

A book was in his hand. Virgil brushed away the snow revealing to reveal the cover. It was a maroon color with a golden figure on the front. If he had to guess, Virgil would say that it was a coffee mug. In the center that was a 3. He opened it up to the first page. It had a note stuck to it and it read Property of, but the name had been ripped off. Virgil felt a little frustrated at that. Who would try to hide their book? Could it hold secret that were too great to know? Was it written by an alien? Could it be a bomb?

He moved an eyeglass before reading, “It’s hard to believe it’s been six years since I began studying the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls.”

Virgil smiled at this. As he flipped through the pages, he felt his heartbeat pick up. Pictures of gnomes, gargoyles, creatures of the night, sightings, and evidence was drawn and written into the pages. Each was excellently recorded. Beautiful drawings were on each page. All of them done in ink.

He flipped to another page before being to read again, “Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed. I’m being watched!”

Virgil found himself looking around the forest. His anxiety might be getting the best of him right now.

“I must hide this book before he finds it,” Virgil felt himself begin to sweat even though it was extremely cold. “Remember: In Gravity Falls, there is no one you can trust.”

To his right a twig snapped. He shut the book and held it to his chest, beginning to back up. A small growl came from within the woods and he took off back to the museum.

The book was pulled to his chest. He tightened his grip on it as he ran through the woods. Once he was in the yard he stopped and began to puff. White breath filled the air. He turned around, looking at the woods. It looked like whatever it was didn’t follow him.

“Hello!” a voice yelled behind him.

Virgil jumped turning, just seeing Patton.

“Oh hi,” he breathed out.

Patton squinted his eyes, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he replied.

Suddenly his twin’s eyes were on the book, “What’s that?”

“Um…” Virgil looked around. “Let’s take this inside.”

Virgil made sure that no one was in the living room except Patton and him. He sat down on the coffee table skimming through the book.

“It says that all of these creatures live here in Gravity Falls,” Virgil said, excitement filled his voice as he showed Patton the journal’s pages. “Whatever Emile said about the rumors being fake, he was wrong.”

Virgil has always loved the unknown since a young age. He found that he could relate to it. Having these unnatural abilities that he’s had to keep hidden for his whole life. Virgil felt that he wasn’t that weird.

“It looks like whoever it was just stopped,” Virgil looked through. “Like something happened to him.”

Patton grinned, “That’s awesome! I mean the supernatural thing, not the author going missing.”

He heard the doorbell ring and he tilted his head to the side, “Who’s that?”

Patton smiled, “That’s my date.”

Virgil blinked, “You asked out that Logan dude.”

“No,” Patton frowned for a second, before smiling again, “This other guy came in later after Logan left. We talked and he asked me out.”

With that Patton left to get the door, leaving Virgil to read the book.

“What’s that?” Emile appeared in the door, drinking a soda.

He didn’t want to show him yet. What if he took it?

Quickly, he placed the book behind a pillow and grabbed a stack of papers that were stapled together.

“Um…the entire script to Steven Universe,” Virgil mumbled, trying to keep his face from flushing too much.

“Oh, that’s where I put it,” his uncle smiled to himself as he took a sip of his soda.

“Family, this is Norman!” Patton appeared with a teenager.

Virgil didn’t like him one bit from the sight of him. First, he looked like a plainer version of Virgil, with the brown hair over eye, pale skin, and black hoodie. He had a twig stuck in his hood and there were many dirty stains covering him. Though what really set Virgil off was the mysterious red stain on his cheek.

"Sup," the teen waved at them.

Virgil squinted, his anxiety melted into suspicion, “Hi.”

Emile gave a smile, “Hey.”

“Is that blood, Norman?” Virgil pointed to his cheek.

“It’s…JAM!” his voice was gravelly and forced.

Virgil didn’t trust this guy for a second. Patton could be too trusting sometimes. It was Virgil’s job to make sure that he didn’t end up with someone that could hurt him. He wanted to get a reading on the guy, but he’d have to uncover his hair for that. Patton would tell and get upset. He’d have to wait.

“I love jam!” he grabbed the man’s arm, squeezing it. “Got some muscle there…that’s nice.”

Emile smiled at them, “They’re such a cute fusion.”

Virgil glared at the teen as he left. There was something off about him, something that Virgil didn’t like at all. He needed to find out.

So, he went to the attic and read through the pages.

He stared at one page.

“None for their pale skin and bad attitude, these creatures are often mistaken for teenager!” his eyes widened. “Beware Gravity Falls' nefarious…zombie!”

He turned to see his brother and Norman. He grabbed one of the headbands on the table and pushed back his bangs. He opened the window to get a clearer reading.

He focused on the man.

_Mine all mine._

_Pretty. Pretty._

_Want to hold._

_Never let go._

_AAAHHH!_

He fell to the ground with a large thump.

That voice in your head is always at the same volume. It was that all those voices were going off at once that scarred him. Why were there so many? Did zombie’s have multiple voices in their head?

He ripped the band off his hair and got back up.

“What happened?” Thomas asked as he ran in. “I heard something fall.”

“It was my shirt,” Virgil replied in a whisper, he doubted he even knew what he was talking about

Thomas only smiled at that, “Sound heavier than a shirt.”

“I was in it,” he replied, a slight grin formed on his face. 

Should he ask Thomas for help? He seemed like a cool guy and he seemed to believe in the paranormal. It probably wouldn’t hurt to ask.

“Can I get your opinion on something?” he mumbled.

Thomas nodded, moving to the bay window and sat next to him.

“Would it be crazy if I thought Patton's new boyfriend was a zombie?” he mumbled.

Now it was out in the open. Thomas probably thought he was crazy now.

Thomas shook his head, “Honestly, that would not be the craziest thing I’ve seen in this town. Like I’m pretty sure that the mailman is a werewolf. But you need evidence, or else everyone will just think you’re crazy. And if you really think that guy your brother is dating is a zombie, do what you can to protect him.”

“Thanks Thomas,” Virgil nodded.

The older boy ruffed his hair before leaving the attic.

Virgil looked around before grabbing his phone and the journal. He placed the book in an inner pocket of his hoodie and his phone in his front pocket. He looked around for anything that he could use as a weapon, only to come out short-handed. In the end, Virgil hoped that he could use his powers if needed.

He spent the day following his brother and his new boyfriend. The man showed many signs of being the undead. For example, instead of using a doorknob he punched the window out and opened the door from the other side. He also, got hit by a swing showing no sign of physical pain and had a very late delayed response to the pain. And he fell into a grave and crawled out of the dirty.

That was all it took to set Virgil over the edge.

So, Virgil sat waiting for Patton in their room. 

When the boy finally returned Virgil was hugging the journal to his chest, “Patton."

His brother removed his heart shirt and white undershirt grabbing a dark blue undershirt and putting the heart shirt back on. He turned towards Virgil and the younger twin screamed when he saw the giant red welt on his cheek.

“Did you see the smooch mark Norman gave me?” he grabbed his cat hoodie and tied it around his shoulders. “Nay, it was just an accident with the leaf blower.”

“I need to talk about Norman,” Virgil looked up.

“Isn’t he the best?” Patton began brushing his hair.

“I don’t think he’s what he thinks he is,” Virgil replied. “I saw that he was acting weird and videoed him doing some creepy stuff.”

Patton turned, “You were stalking him?”

“No, I think he’s a zombie," Virgil showed his brother the page. “The groaning, the pale skin, he never blinks!”

“Son, you match all of those things too, and maybe he's blinking when you're blinking,” Patton replied. “Now I have a date.”

Virgil shook his head, “Patton, I read his thoughts. They’re all jumbled and multiple thoughts that no human can have. I don’t trust him.”

Patton frowned, “I thought you were keeping you’re powers on the down low. Can you trust me at least?”

“You know I trust you,” Virgil replied. “I’m trying to protect you. Norman is bad news.”

“I don’t need your protection, Virgil! Stop getting in the middle of everything! Now I’m going on my date with Norman and that the end of the story!” with that Patton left.

Patton never yelled at him. What did Virgil do wrong? He must have done something to make his only brother yell at him. Tears formed in his eyes.

Virgil placed a hand on his face and felt tears pouring down his face, ruining the eyeshadow he was wearing. With that he walked over to the bed and curled up. The journal was pushed into his chest.

He curled up in on himself when he felt a breeze fill the room.

“I’m just being stupid,” he mumbled.

He looked as his phone at the videos.

“I have no real proof.”

Suddenly, he blinked rewinding the video. It was Norman and Patton looking off at a pretty view. His hand was wrapped around Patton’s shoulders. Suddenly, Norman’s hand fell off and he tried to cover it up. He looked around before placing his hand back where it belonged.

“Patton!” Virgil screamed, throwing his phone onto the bed and running.

His brother was already gone. He went running outside. He didn’t know where Emile was. More tears fell down his face. He placed the journal in his jacket pocket.

He used the sleeves to wipe away his tears, though that probably made his eye shadow worse.

Find Patton.

His brother was in danger and he couldn’t just stand he and cry.

He found Thomas at the golf cart. The teen was stepping out, holding the keys in his hand.

“Thomas, I need the golf cart keys to save my brother from a zombie,” Virgil stated.

The man smiled before throwing him the keys, “Don’t hit any pedestrians. Wait!”

Before he could leave the man grabbed a shovel and gave it to him, “This is for the zombie.”

“Thanks,” Virgil reverse and went into the woods in search of his brother.

* * *

Patton smiled as he and Norman walked through the woods. He was his first boyfriend. Norman was kind and sweet. He didn’t even care that Patton was only twelve years old. 

“Patton,” the man sighed. “I need to tell you something.”

Patton placed a hand on the man’s shoulder, “You can tell me anything.”

He tried to forget about earlier. His little twin was trying to protect him. He didn’t need protecting though. But Virgil’s always been there for him. Virgil was scared of people, but if he saw his brother getting hurt, he’d get up and stand up for him.

His mind went to earlier, though. The fact that Logan didn’t show any interest in him and rather talked to his brother. It was stupid because he didn’t even know the guy. He got a date with another cute guy that walked into the museum. Then when Virgil had mentioned his suspicions, Patton lost it. In his mind, he saw his brother keeping him away from two guys that he liked. Then he went and took his anger out on his little brother. He needed to apologies. Patton made a vow to himself that he would next time he saw Virgil he's apologize.

“Just don’t freak out,” slowly Norman unzipped his jacket.

There were five tiny men. The one on top looked to be the youngest as he pushed his hair back behind him. Patton stared at the little men.

“Is this weird?” the top one asked. “Okay, I’m Jeff, this is Carson, Steve, Jason, and … sorry I forgot your name.”

“Shebulock!” the last one yelled.

“Shebulock,” he smiled. “Anyway, we’ve been looking for a queen for a while…most of the girls here are…well, self-absorbed. Then you come in, you’re sweet, kind, and big enough to scare off predators. So?”

The gnomes knelt down on one knee and pulled out a ring, “Patton, will you join us in holy matrignomey…matrimony…can’t talk today.”

Patton shook his head, “I’m sorry, Jeff, but I can’t. I’m a human and you are gnomes and it’ll be like what.”

Jeff nodded, “We understand. We’ll never going to forget you. Because we’re going to kidnap you.”

“What!” suddenly Jeff launched himself at Patton’s face.

They surrounded him trying to get their hands on the boy. Patton continued to fight them off. Kicking at the swarm.

He screamed.

Why didn’t he listen to Virgil?

Virgil…his little brother was probably crying in his room. He needed to get to him. Find him and make sure he was okay. Virgil would take something think that to heart.

He was so lost in his thoughts, that he needed notice what the gnomes were planning.

Suddenly, the gnomes managed to knock him down and they began to tie him to the ground.

“What the fuck is going on here?!”

A shovel was pointed at Jeff as a very pissed off Virgil appeared behind him. His one visible eye glared at them.

“Hey, your brother isn’t in any danger,” Jeff smiled. “He’s just going to marry all 1000 of us and live with us for all eternity.”

“Nope, not going to happen,” Virgil glared.

Patton knew that look. It was look that Virgil got whenever kids bullied Patton for not being smart. It never ended well for the receiving end.

“You think you can stop us boy,” Jeff glared. “The gnomes are a powerful- “

Virgil wacked the gnome away before cutting his brother free with the shovel.

Patton pushed his way away from them and ran to his brother. He grabbed his extended hand and went to the golf cart. After the two were strapped in Virgil booked it.

“Are they following us?” Virgil asked.

“With their little legs?” Patton raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, stomping was heard so Patton turned to see them all joined together into what looked like a giant gnome. Jeff was at the top of it, controlling the whole creature.

“Um…what do we do if they become Voltron?” Patton asked.

“What?” Virgil turned behind him. “FUCK! Patton grab the Journal and see if there is any way to stop them!”

He grabbed the journal from his brothers jacket and flipped through it until he got to the page, “Weakness: Unknown. Come on!”

Knowing the book wouldn't be any help he put it back in his brother's pocket.

“Come back with our Queen!” Jeff yelled.

Suddenly, he launched a group of gnomes at them. They grabbed at the golf cart, not letting go.

Patton elbowed one off the cart while Virgil grabbed another and slammed them against the stirring wheel.

Another one grabbed onto Virgil’s hair ripping at it to get him to stop.

“OW!” his purple eye was revealed as he tried to shake it off.

“I got it!” Patton grabbed the gnome and started ripping him off Virgil, though it was putting up a fight.

“OWWW!” he screamed.

The little thing wasn’t letting go.

Virgil’s eye glowed and the gnomes froze in place

Patton was quick to rip off the frozen gnome of off Virgil’s hair and throwing it off the golf cart.

“You froze it,” Patton said.

“Shit,” Virgil mumbled.

“How long do we have?” Patton asked.

A roar was heard behind them.

Patton turned in his seat eyes widened as he saw the gnomes behind him threw a tree at them. Luckily, it went over them. Unluckily, it landed in the middle of the road.

The twins screamed. Virgil slammed on the breaks, but Patton knew that they weren’t going to stop in time. By some chance, they manage to go under the tree instead of crashing into it. 

They spun out of control and the cart landed on it's side. The two pulled themselves from the ground. The snow seeped into their clothing. That was going to leave a bruise or two. They had landed back at the Mystery Museum. Neither could feel relieved as the monster walked up to them.

As the two back up, Virgil grabbed the shovel. Soon they were pressed up against the side of the building.

“Just stay away from us!” Virgil yelled, throwing the shovel at them. They only punched it into the ground.

Patton looked around. There had to be something he could do.

His eyes landed on Virgil.

Virgil was too pale. His hair had been forced away from his face, revealing his purple eye. His eyes were right on the monster in front of them. It took Patton a second to realize why. All of the gnomes’ thoughts were going through his head right now. Too many thoughts to comprehend. His forehead was covered in little scratches, some had blood while others were just little red marks.

But what really got Patton, was his eyeshadow. It streaked his face like he had been crying. He had been crying. Most definitely at the argument they had earlier.

How could he do that to his brother over a couple of guys?

Patton forced himself in front of his brother. Pushing them both into the wall. Virgil’s arms had circled around his arm.

He needed to act.

“I’ll marry you, Jeff,” Patton stated. “Just leave my brother alone.”

“Patton, no,” Virgil was hugging his arm tighter. “Please don’t.”

The older twin faced him, “Please, just trust me, Virgil.”

_I know what I’m doing._

Virgil nodded slowly and let go of his brother’s arm. Patton was quick to place his hair back over the purple eye.

Patton walked up to the monster as Jeff made his way down. Once he had gotten there, Patton knelt down so that he was closer to the gnome’s height, but he still towered over the little man. He held out a ring before slipping the ring onto Patton’s presented finger. While Patton was looking at the ring, Jeff turned around.

“Let’s get you back to the woods, honey,” he said.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Patton stated, as his hand gripped onto the leaf blower behind him. “You get to kiss me now.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” the gnome said.

As Patton leaned down, he pulled the tool closer to him.

Once Jeff was close enough, Patton pulled the leaf blower in front of him.

“This is for lying to me,” he yelled as he sucked the tiny man up. “This is for breaking my heart,” he tightened the nob as hard as he could. “And this is for hurting my brother.”

He aimed the leaf blower at the monster. It gasped and began to back up a bit, but without a person controlling it, it couldn’t do anything.

“What to do the honors?” Patton asked turning to his brother.

“On three,” Virgil smiled.

**"One, two, three!”**

****Virgil hit the release and the gnome went flying into the monster. Just like that all the gnomes began to fall to the ground like it was raining gnomes.

“I’ll get you for this!” Jeff yelled as he was launched into the woods.

“Orders I need orders.”

“My arms hurt.”

Patton began using the leaf blower to scare them away.

**“Does anyone else want some of this?”** the two yelled out at the now retreating army.

Once they all disappeared, Patton turned towards his brother. Before either could say anything, Patton pulled Virgil into a tight hug. Slowly, Virgil awkwardly placed his arms around him too.

“I’m sorry!” Patton cried into his shoulder. “I should have believed you. I can’t believe Norman turned into a bunch of gnomes.”

“Wait that was Norman?” Virgil asked. “I guess I was wrong about the zombie thing.”

Patton nodded, “I didn’t mean what I said. You were just trying to look out for me. And I got anger over the fact that Logan showed more interest in you, then when you started the whole zombie thing, I lost it.”

Virgil tightened his hold, “Hey, you saved us back there. And I’m sorry too. I was just being stupid and should have talked to you instead. And if Logan can’t see the…pawsome person that you are he’s not worth it.”

“YOU MADE A CAT PUN!” his brother squealed.

They pulled away smiling at each other. Patton knew they both looked like a mess. He could feel the dampness in his clothing and there were probably twigs stuck in his hair. He saw them in Virgil’s hair anyway.

They walked inside, seeing Emile counting today’s earnings. He looked at them as Virgil used his foot to close the door behind them. Patton felt Virgil’s hand tighten on his arm.

“Did you two get hit by a bus?” he asked as he put the money in the register.

Patton began leading Virgil back to there room where they could change out of their wet clothing. Virgil brought a sleeve to his face and began to wipe at his messed-up eyeshadow.

“Wait!” Emile looked at his register for a second before looking back at the two. “I um…overstocked. Each of you take something on the house.”

“Really?” Virgil asked.

The man nodded, so the kids looked around.

Virgil looked at a purple shirt with a storm cloud in the middle. He took a large since he liked his clothing being on the big size.

Patton continued to rummage through boxes until he found the greatest thing ever.

“And I will have,” Patton twirled around smiling. “A grappling hook!”

“Wouldn’t you rather have a toy or something?” Emile tilted his head.

“GRAPPLING HOOK!” he used it raising himself off the ground on one of the ceiling beams.

* * *

In their room, Virgil and Patton had gotten ready for bed. Virgil had pulled on a large black Evanesces shirt and a pair of purple boxers for his pajamas. He was currently curled up in his blankets writing in the journal.

Patton was next to him jumping in his bed, wearing a cat onesie. In his hand was his new grappling hook.

_“This journal told me there was no one in Gravity Falls that you could trust. But when you battle a hundred gnomes side-by-side with someone, you realize that they probably always have you’re back.”_

Next to him Patton used his hook to grab a stuffed lion. The boy grinned to at his brother when he succeeds.

“Hey, Pop Star,” Virgil placed the book under his pillow. “Can you get the light?”

Patton took aim with his grappling hook, grinning, “I’m on it.”

He released the hook and it hit the lamp, breaking it along with the window behind them.

The two of them began laughing at it.

_“Our uncle told us there was nothing strange about this town. But look at me, and what I can do? Who knows what other secrets are waiting to be unlocked?”_

* * *

Emile looked around him. Thomas had left hours ago, and the kids were asleep. They were all the way upstairs too, so they wouldn’t be able to hear him. He walked over to the vending machine and typed in the code to get in.

Before he closed it, he made sure that no one was watching.

He then closed the machine’s door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2: Puppy Love


	2. Episode 2: Puppy Loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan Crofters lives his life by schedule. This changes one day though, when he makes one of his regular days to the Mystery Museum. After an argument, Virgil uses a power he never knew he had before. Now the three have to reverse it.

Logan’s alarm clock went off right at 6am as it did every day. The thirteen-year-old got out of bed. His glasses were by his alarm clock, so he grabbed them and placed them on his face.

He walked to his bathroom and changed into the normal black polo, blue tie, blue sweater vest, and jeans. Logan grabbed his hair gel and slicked his hair back. All of it went back besides these two stubborn pieces by his ears. Once he finished, he walked down the stairs.

As usual, there was a note telling him that his parents have left already for work.

He thought that maybe today they could have driven him to the library. Though, Logan did not know why he thought that. They normally forgot when he asked, so what makes today any different?

With a sigh, he went grabbed his cereal. 

He'd go to The Mystery Museum today. There were those two from yesterday, Virgil and Patton, he could talk to. Virgil seemed to be more reserve, but he also seemed to be the more intelligent of the two. Patton on the other hand was an odd person. He seemed to radiate sunshine and was full of emotions. The band of Logan’s existence. Still, they were two people that were Logan’s age, and maybe it would be best to talk to people his age. They were new to Gravity Falls, so they could not have that large of an opinion on him. 

* * *

Thomas had told Virgil to watch the giftshop while he ran some of the tours with Emile. Tours didn’t start for another hour, but Thomas need to stay at the front desk in case of any early customers. A regular tour took about two hours, so he had about three hours until someone came into the gift ship and human interaction began.

Instead of sitting in a chair, Virgil was sitting crisscross on the counter. It was lunchtime, but all Virgil had was his coffee that sat next to him. That was his fifth today. He didn’t get a lot of sleep last night, so coffee was the only thing that was keeping him running. The journal was on his lap. After he could go to sleep last night, he spent most of his time reading it.

A sandwich was placed next to his coffee as Patton went behind the desk and sat at the chair behind it. The sandwich was peanut butter and grape jelly. Virgil hated every other jelly flavor.

“Thanks, Pop Star,” Virgil said as he turned around on the counter, making sure to avoid spilling the coffee and sandwich. “Where have you been? I haven’t seen you all day.”

Patton pulled at the polaroid camera on his neck, “Been working on our winter break scrapbook. Trying to incorporate this gnome bread hair.”

He pulled out a clump of white hair he had in his pocket. Virgil didn’t even remember when his brother took it.

“Why do you even have that?” Virgil asked in disgust.

Patton shrugged before stuffing it back into his pocket.

If Virgil wasn’t this tired, he would have been going on about the diseases that could come from that, but nope all he could think about was the journal and coffee.

He just sighed and took a bite from his sandwich.

Patton looked down at the journal, “Have you read more of it?”

“Yeah, I did during the night,” Virgil yawned. “Couldn’t sleep anyway.”

Patton looked him up and down, “How much sleep did you get last night?

“I don’t know,” Virgil sighed. “I couldn’t sleep with all the questions that were running through my head. Who is the author? What happened to them? Why was this book in the woods? So, in the end, I couldn’t sleep.”

His brother scolded, “Well, as your older brother, I say that you need to sleep tonight.”

“Five minutes, you are older by five minutes,” Virgil replied.

“That just means I have five more minutes of maturity,” Patton grinned. “Five minutes closer to adultery than you.”

“Patton, we talked about this,” Virgil rubbed his nose. “Besides, your face is covered in peanut butter.”

Patton began to rub his face with hand, trying to find any source of the mess on his face. Virgil just laughed, since there was nothing on his face. His brother was quick to figure it out and punched his knee.

That would teach him. Patton might be the older twin and the stronger twin and the more social twin…but Virgil was good at things too. Like he could recite any of MCR's and Evanescence's song.

“Salutations,” a voice came said from behind them.

“Ah!” Patton jumped, and Virgil rolled his eyes as he spun around to see Logan.

He looked just like he did yesterday. With his very nerdy outfit. Virgil didn’t understand what Patton saw in him. He just seemed like a guy that had a stick up his ass.

“Hi,” Virgil mumbled, placing his book back into his jacket pocket.

“Hello Logan,” Patton smiled.

Virgil sighed, Patton might like Logan, but Virgil was going to remain on his toes. After yesterday, he didn’t know what to except. Even if the guy didn’t try to force Patton into marriage, Virgil wasn’t going to take any chances. He could be some creepy scientist that wanted to dissect his brother's brain.

Nope, not going down that road again.

“So,” Patton smiled, “Logan, you come in everyday?”

“Mostly,” Logan replied. “With these weather conditions, I find it is better to walk here than walking to town.”

“Snow way you could get hurt,” Patton grinned.

"Did you just make a pun?" Logan asked.

Patton lifted his brow up grinning and even Virgil gave a chuckle.

"Of course I did," Patton smiled. "I'm just a punny guy. So, whatcha doing here?"

“I do not have anyone to talk to during the day, so I come here since it is closer than the town,” Logan shrugged turning around. “Human interaction is good for mental health.”

Patton frowned, “What about your parents?”

Logan shrugged, “They work for most of the day.”

“Well, you can always talk to us,” Patton grinned throwing his arms out.

Logan shook his head, “That is quite unlikely considering that once winter break is over you two will be gone.”

Patton frowned, “You can still talk to us.”

Logan raised an eyebrow, “And what would we talk about?”

Patton blinked, “Well, what is there to do around here? Virgil and I haven’t been around town yet.”

“Well, juvenile things like the arcade, laser tag, some fake psychics,” Logan listed off. “However, when I do go into town, I tend to go the library.”

It was official, Logan was a nerd. Though, the library seemed like a good idea. Not around too many people and a calm place where Virgil didn’t have to worry about his anxiety.

In Virgil’s mind, he wondered if Logan has seen anything strange around here. Maybe, he could give some information on what goes on around here.

“Have you ever seen anything strange here?” Patton asked.

Virgil wonder if Patton could read his mind. He could voice what Virgil wanted to know and couldn’t really get out.

“Strange? How?” Logan looked at him.

“Well,” Patton started. “We’ve heard some of the rumors around here, and it just makes a person curious.”

“I do agree that this town is strange, but everything here can have a logical explanation,” Logan replied. “A “werewolf” sighting is simply a dog. These rumors are the only thing that gets people to come to this town.”

“That didn’t answer the question,” Virgil mumbled. “Have you ever seen anything strange?”

“I have not seen anything strange. And anyone that believes these strange occurrences is just paranoid,” Logan shrugged.

Something sort of snapped in Virgil. You could call Virgil many things and he wouldn't care. Actually, you could call him anything, but that word. Sure, Logan didn't flat out say he was it, but he implied it.

Virgil's hands tightened into fists. Patton noticed and placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder, but Virgil shook it off.

He grinned, “Really? You have a logical explanation for everything, Logan? Why ships have been bitten and wreaked at the dock? Or the reports of hauntings at the abandoned grocery store?”

All of his anxiety was gone in his coffee fueled rage.

The two began to glare at each other.

“Okay,” Patton moved between the two. “Virgil, go get some coffee and please leave the salt out of it this time.”

Virgil just glared as he walked away.

He heard Logan say, “Who puts salt in their coffee?”

God, the guy was jerk. He knew he shouldn't be that overprotective of his brother, but Logan was making him so frustrated. Virgil was trying really hard to restrain himself, but it getting more and more difficult.

The emo filled his cup with coffee and chugged it down. He got another cup and brought it with him.

Once he returned to the gift shop, Patton grabbed his arm.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“He’s being a bit of a jerk,” Virgil shrugged as he sipped his coffee.

“You know I was joking about the coffee. Your heart is going to explode if you drink any more of it!” Patton whisper shouted.

Virgil simply shrugged, “Death will come when it does.”

Patton slapped a hand on his face, “Where is Thomas? He should be taking care of the gift shop?”

“He’s working the front,” Virgil shrugged. “Emile really needs to hire another person here or something.”

“So, do you really believe there are fantasy creatures in the middle of Gravity Falls?” Logan interrupted, tilting his head.

“Yes,” Virgil shrugged. “Can you completely prove that there is no such thing?”

“Well,” Logan looked down, “You have no proof of there being any supernatural creatures.”

Virgil had to restrain himself from pulling the journal out.

“Maybe there is,” Virgil replied. “No one has found it yet.”

Logan scoffed, “If someone made that big of a discover wouldn’t they want to share it with the world.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, “What if their life was in danger because they stumbled upon something so great, they had to run?”

The two glared at each other.

“Okay, everyone needs to calm down,” Patton smiled.

“I am perfectly calm,” Logan didn’t look away from Virgil. “He is the one that is not calm.”

It was then that Virgil hissed.

Three seconds passed.

“Did he just hiss at me?” Logan asked Virgil.

“I do that when I reach my limit of stupid,” Virgil replied, pouring the rest of the coffee in his mouth.

“I am not the one that is being stupid and paranoid,” Logan growled.

It was then that something happened. Virgil slipped a hand through his hair and he glared at the ground. Frustration filled him as he tightened his grip around his stomach.

Logan was looking at him in astonishment, while Patton looked at him in a fearful way.

“Um, son,” Patton started. “Your eye is glowing.”

Virgil looked up. He felt the familiar energy surround his eye. No one was frozen. No one was moving by force. Before he could say anything a large blast came from within him. And everything went black. 

* * *

Patton’s arm sort of hurt as he got up. He hoped it was only bruised. Looking around, he saw his brother passed out on the ground. The older twin went over to him and checked on him, making sure Virgil had a pulse. Once he was sure, he decided that it would be best if he left him. His son did need his sleep. And it wouldn’t be the first time that Virgil passed out from that much power.

“Logan,” he called out. “Logan?”

There was rummaging and Patton turned around not seeing anyone.

“Oh, please don’t tell me he also has the power to wipe a person from the plane of reality too,” Patton squeaked as he looked around.

A bark caught his attention.

Patton looked down and there was a dog. He had black hair and blue eyes. Something was familiar about him, but he couldn’t quite place it. The good boy wasn’t that big, but he was fluffy. Patton didn’t know where he came from, but it was a puppy, so he could resist the urge to pet him.

“Who’s a good boy?” Patton reached out to pet the doggo, but it backs up.

When he tried to reach out again, the dog reached out to bit him and began to bark once more.

“AAAAAAAHHHH!” Patton jumped up.

That seemed to wake up Virgil as he mumbled and slowly sat up.

“Did I just pass out?” Virgil asked, groggily.

Patton was quick to get to his brother, “How are you feeling, bro?”

“My head hurts,” he rubbed it as he looked at the dog. “Why is there a dog here?”

Patton shrugged, “Don't know, but he’s mean and tried to bite my hand.”

“Um…where’s Logan?” he asked looking around. “Um... Patton? Why is there a pile of Logan’s clothing next to the dog? And why does the dog looks a lot like Logan?”

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

“AAHH!” the two screamed.

“How…what…when…Did I do that?” Virgil asked as he looked at the dog, Logan.

“What other explanation is there? It does sound pretty far-fetch,” Patton replied.

The dog tilted his head at the two. Defiantly him, Logan does that all the time.

Patton grabbed his brothers arm and pulled him over, “When could you change people into dogs?”

This is second time that some supernatural thing happened to his crushes. Though, this time Patton couldn't feel mad at his brother. It was a complete accident. A new power seemed to have formed within him. Or maybe he’s always had this power and something triggered it.

Virgil shrugged, “I didn’t know I could. I was just getting frustrated and boom.”

Patton turned, “Can you change him back?”

“I can't control my powers, and this new,” Virgil glared. “Maybe the book can help.”

His Misunderstood Shadowling began to scan through the book.

Patton moved back over to Logan, “Okay, Virgil is going to fix this. He just needs to figure out how to get you out of the dog days."

Logan only looked at him. Right, dogs could only talk in Patton's dreams. But…Virgil had telepathy, so maybe he could communicate to Logan instead. Back home when he read animal's minds, he told him it was strange. Like English but mixed with a bunch of gibberish. Since Logan is human, maybe he they could talk that way.

With that he ran out of the room and up to his shared room. He grabbed one of Virgil’s black hair bands that was lying on the table. With that he ran back downstairs with it.

“You put this one,” he puffed out as he gave his brother the hairband.

“Why?” he asked while looking at it.

“We can’t communicate with Logan,” Patton grinned. “He seems to still be Logan you should be able to read his mind. Mind sharing with him.”

Virgil tried to cover the small chuckle that came out.

Virgil slipped the band onto himself and pushed the book into his brother's hands, “Stop if it saw curse, magic, enchanted, or reverse.”

Patton nodded and began to scan through the book. 

* * *

Virgil looked down at Logan.

“Okay, I’m going to try and see if this works,” Virgil mumbled. “You probably want an explanation.”

_What did you do to me?!_

“Well, I can’t really explain that,” Virgil replied. “You see I didn’t know I can change people into dogs until ten minutes. But I can do other things like freeze time, telepathy, and telekinesis. I just can’t really control them. I don’t know how I got them, but I do know that my eye is the source.”

_Do you think I’m stupid?_

“Do I think your stupid? No,” Virgil rolled his eyes. “I think your stubborn and arrogant. Besides, how do you explain that I can read your thoughts and that you’re a dog?”

_Clearly, a gas leak is creating hallucinations._

“Okay, you stick with that,” Virgil got up moving the headbands so that it went behind his bangs instead. His hair covered his eye once again. He was done with Mr. Logic, “Find anything Popstar?"

“Fairies, witches, and Enchanted Lake,” Patton shook his head. “I don’t think we can find fairies and witches and a lake isn’t going to help us.”

“Enchanted Lake,” Virgil took the book finding the page. “Pat, it’s not a normal lake. It washes away curses and heals the body. Did you not read this all the way through?”

He boy pouted as he turned around, “I liked the fairies.”

“Okay, change of plans today. We are going to a lake in the middle of the forest,” Virgil replied. “Let’s just hope we can get back before the tour is over.”

“I’ll go grab some stuff,” Patton smiled, running upstairs to get whatever he thought they needed.

“Welp,” Virgil smiled. “Better wait for him.”

Soon enough, Patton reappeared carrying a backpack with him now. He knelt down and began shoving Logan's clothing into a backpack. His grappling hook was in the side pocket of the backpack.

“Wait,” Patton went up and pushed his brother's bangs back with the hairband. “Keep them pushed back, at least for today.”

He walked over the door, placing the journal back into his jacket pocket. When the other two didn't follow him, Virgil turned. Patton had knelt down while Logan growled at him.

_I will not be carried._

“I hate to break it to you,” Virgil said. “But the snow is about a foot deep and you're teeny tiny. Let Pat carry you.”

“Yeah,” Patton added. “You’ll get cold.”

After a few minutes, Logan relented and Patton was able to carry him.

* * *

They've been walking for a total of thirty minutes and Virgil knew they were lost. The last time he read a map it was a family road trip and they got lost. Though, he blamed that on his parents since they were the ones that gave a seven-year-old the map to navigate. And, the trip ended up sucking anyway.

“If that’s that, and that’s that,” Virgil looked up at the map and at the forest. “We go that way.”

He pointed the west and began to walk. Patton was quick to follow his brother into the woods. Really, that was just a guess, but it was better than what they were doing right now.

“What if we see the gnomes again?” Patton asked.

“You kicked their butts yesterday, we won’t be seeing them for a while,” Virgil shrugged, as he looked at the book.

_Wait? Gnomes?_

“Yep, they wanted to marry Patton yesterday,” Virgil replied.

_I do not follow_.

“Patton explain yesterday’s predicament,” Virgil looked from the journal to get a sense of his where he was. He hoped he could figure out where he was.

“Oh, so after you left the store, I meet this really cute guy named Norman and I went out with him. He was so nice and sweet, but Virgil didn’t like him and thought he was a zombie…” he went on about him getting kidnapped and Virgil coming in saving him from the gnomes, but they turned into a giant gnome.

You know the rest.

Virgil traced his hand on a tree, “We need to find a twisted looking tree.”

Patton looked around, “I don’t see one.”

“Hello,” a voice said from behind them.

Virgil was fast to turn. There was a young woman in front of them. She had short dark brown hair that had loose curls. The ends were dyed blond. She had piercing green eyes and tan skin. What got Virgil was the black dress she was wearing. It went down to her knees. The only thing on her feet were a pair of sandals that's straps went up her legs.

Virgil knew that whatever she was, she wasn’t human. Virgil hugged the journal closer to his chest. It gave him some comfort.

“Hi,” Patton smiled. “We’re looking for an Enchanted Lake for my friend.”

He gestured to Logan.

She looked at the human-turned-dog, “Oh, what happened to him?”

“My brother…” Patton stopped himself from continuing. “We need to reverse a curse on our friend and the Enchanted Lake is the only thing that can help him.”

She nodded, “Yes, but I’m not going to let you near it.”

“What…” before anyone could move, she threw back a hand sending them all flying.

Large, feathered wings moved out from her back as she walked over to Virgil. The journal had fallen out of his hands. He managed to get up, but she was quickly advancing.

“I see human in you,” she gazed at him. “But I sense something that I’ve never sensed in any other human before.”

Virgil stumbled back, “Stay away from me.”

He fell. Virgil began to scoot back while in the snow. Snow seeped into his clothing as he stared at her. His chest began to tighten. When she was no more than a foot away from Virgil his eye began to glow purple and she froze him her spot.

He gathered the journal back into his hands and ran back to his brother.

“We have to go,” Virgil began move.

They began to run. Logan still in Patton’s arms.

“What is she?” Patton asked, as Virgil looked through the book.

“A fae or fairy,” Virgil replied. “They protect certain parts of the forests. Some live in groups, while others stay isolated.”

“A fairy?!" the other asked in awe.

"She's trying to kill us!" Virgil glared as they continued running.

"Why doesn’t the Enchanted Lake page talk about them?” Patton asked, switching the topic.

“I don’t know, maybe they weren’t there when the Author found it,” Virgil replied.

A growl came and suddenly the fae was behind them. She pushed Virgil to the ground and pushed Patton and Logan away from them with her other hand. The journal slipped from his grip and fell somewhere he couldn’t see. He tried his hardest to fight her, but her hands came around his arms and pinned him to the ground.

“I wonder,” she stared down at Virgil, “Not many can overpower me, but you did. Yet you can’t protect yourself from me now.”

He kicked out, “Don’t touch me!”

Suddenly, something hit her in the side of sending her off of Virgil. She hissed in pain.

Patton was glaring at the fairy. In his right hand was the grappling hook and in the other was the journal. Logan had been set on the ground, growling at her.

Once he felt the grip on him slip Virgil ran to the two.

His brother aimed the grappling hook at the fae again, continuing his glare. She glared back at him, and stood back up. There was a visible red splotch on her cheek.

Virgil took that as a sign to pick Logan off the ground.

“Don’t touch my brother!” Patton yelled, keeping his aim.

“What are you going to do?” she laughed, the red spot on her cheeks began to leave.

They did the only thing that they could. The trio ran as far as they could before she could grabbed them again.

They stopped behind a tree, lying flat against it. Logan was held tighter in Virgil's arms. Beside him, Pat had the grappling hook in his hands, ready in case she attacked them again.

_What just happened?_

“Shush,” Virgil whispered trying to keep his breath even.

“Where are you?” she flew in. "You can't hide from me."

They were behind the tree for a few seconds. Her footsteps crushed in the snow. The fae was getting closer and closer. Virgil stopped breathing. Logan began to tremble. Patton tightened his grip on his grappling hook. She couldn't have been more than ten feet away now.

A snap and a scream made them jump.

Patton was the first to turn around. Followed by Virgil and Logan.

Once they saw that she was stuck in a bear trap, the two looked snapped back to hiding. Virgil didn't remember seeing that when they were running for their lives, but to be fair they had bigger things on their minds. He was just happy that none of them had ran into it instead. They'd all be dead right now.

"She's stuck," Patton whispered.

“Fae’s can’t touch iron,” Virgil mumbled what he remembered from the journal. “It’s their weakness. Steel is an alloy of iron and carbon.”

“We can’t leave her,” Patton turned. “She’s in pain.”

“Pat, she's trying to hurt us," Virgil reasoned, but the look that Patton gave him made Virgil sigh, “Fine.”

They walked towards the fae with caution. Her eyes snapped up at them. She wasn’t pushing them back, so Virgil guessed that the trap weakened her powers. She struggled to get her leg free, but that only caused her more pain. She gave a small moan of pain and stopped her struggles, but she still had her guard up.

“We’re only here to help,” Patton reasoned he placed both hands up.

“Stay away,” she weakly gasped.

Virgil set Logan next to him and he followed the twins.

“We can help you get out,” Virgil replied.

Slowly, she let them come closer, but her eyes didn't leave them.

Patton knelt down and Virgil did the same.

Logan bark getting Virgil’s attention.

_Ask if she can move her foot._

“Can you move your foot any?” Virgil asked.

She nodded slowly, while moving her foot around.

_Virgil, you need to push down on the springs. When there is enough of an opening have here slip her leg out. Tell Patton to grab her hand, it is going to hurt._

“I’m going to push down on the springs. Patton hold her hand. Slip you’re foot out as soon as you can,” Virgil took a breath as he began to apply pressure to the springs.

Patton wrapped both of his hands around hers.

She gave a small noise as it began to open. Her grip tightening on Pat's hand. Virgil pushed down as hard as he could, creating enough of a space for her to pull her leg free. Once everyone was away from the trap, Virgil let the thing slam shut. He looked over to the fae, who's leg was bloody and slightly bruised, but he can see that it was beginning to heal by itself.

“Thank you,” she smiled. “How did you know that?”

“Logan told me,” Virgil replied pointing at him.

“You can communicate with him?” she asked.

Virgil nodded, “He’s human, just doesn’t look like it.”

She looked at all three of them. They gave her enough room to adjust herself and let her wings stretch out.

“You have no intention of hurting my people?” she asked.

“No, we really are just trying to help Logan,” Patton replied.

She gave them a sincere smile as he flew herself up a little bit to keep herself from using the injured leg.

“Thank you,” she turned towards them. “You could have left, but instead you helped me. Come, I will take you to the Enchanted Lake, so that you can reverse the curse on your friend.”

Patton had placed his grappling hook back in his backpack and handed the journal back to Virgil. He placed it in back in his jacket pocket and stood up. Pat had gathered Logan in his arms as they began to follow her.

“What are your names? I’m Rae,” she said.

“I’m Patton,” Patton stated. “This is my twin brother, Virgil. And this is our friend, Logan.”

She nodded as she took them to a lake that seemed to glow green.

Other fairies flew around.

“Here it is the Enchanted Lake,” she smiled. “You three are welcome here anytime.”

“Thank you,” Patton smiled. “I’m sorry about hitting you, I thought you were going to hurt my brother.”

“And I’m sorry about freezing you, that just happens sometimes,” Virgil replied.

“And I’m sorry for chasing you,” Rae smiled.

Patton took Logan and placed him at the edge of the lake.

He jumped in and after a few seconds he reemerged human again.

“That was not ideal,” Logan said and looked down. “I am not clothed.”

“We packed you’re clothing and a towel,” Patton pulled off the backpack. “We’ll turn around.”

Five minutes later, Logan was completely clothed.

"Goodbye," Rae waved to them.

“Bye. Thank you again, Rae,” Patton smiled.

“Thanks,” Virgil waved.

“Thank you and goodbye,” Logan thanked as he followed the twins.

They walked through the woods.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Virgil mumbled. “I...OH GOD! Someone knows!”

“I am the only person that knows?” he asked.

“Other than Patton,” Virgil hugged the journal. “I want to understand them, but they're just so random. My brother falls and I can catch him with telepathy, but the when I focus on trying to use them, I can't.

“Well, I will not tell anyone," Logan replied. "I'm sorry, I caused you distress."

Virgil gave a small smile, "It's fine."

Patton smiled, “You two are getting along now!”

They remained quiet for the rest of the trip. Though, Virgil didn't find this silence uncomfortable. It was more of a comforting one.

When the trio returned back to the museum, Virgil placed the journal behind the counter and tied his hoodie around his waist. He hoped that it covered some of the wet spots on him. They had thirty minutes before any of the tour groups came in.

“I’m going to go get a snack,” Patton announced before leaving for the two alone.

Once he knew that Patton was gone, Virgil knew he had to say it. It wasn't like he could hold it back anymore.

Virgil sighed, “My brother is fragile person and for some reason he has taken a liking to you. Now I understand if you don’t want to be anywhere near me anymore, but can you please not do the same to Patton. He takes it hard when people he cares about just turn on him. If I see you in the store, I’ll go in the opposite direction, and you'll never have to see me again.”

Logan took that in for a second, “Today was not ideal, but in all honesty, it has probably been one of the best days of my life. Most days I spend them either looking through useless junk or reading books I have already read before or just staying home. Today, I did something.”

Virgil found himself aghast, “Does that mean you’re not going to spray me with holy water.”

“Friends do not spray each other with holy water,” Logan stated.

Virgil gave him a look, “We’re friends?”

“Today you proved me wrong,” Logan looked down. “I mean this has all been under my nose and I haven't noticed. Maybe I could help you with your abilities. You opened my eyes up. I have to consider someone like that as a friend.”

“How are you going to help me?” Virgil questioned. Not that he didn't like it. It's just that he's tried for so long to understand them, he doubted that Logan would be able to crack the mystery that was Virgil's powers. He's been at it for a while, and he was never able to figure it out.

“I find experiments invigorating,” Logan replied.

“I get to be your lab rat?” Virgil shrugged. “You know what, I’ll do it.”

Maybe Logan Crofters wasn't that bad of a guy after all.

Patton returned and took a bit of a sandwich, “Are we all friends now?”

The two looked at each other, nodding.

Patton pulled them into a group hug. With a lose hand he pulled out his polaroid and snapped a couple of pictures of them.

“Thank goodness!” Patton squealed. "I need photos, so I never forget this!"

“Patton,” Virgil gasped. “Can’t…breath…”

“Sorry,” he smiled and released the two and collected the photos that had fallen out.

“I got to get behind the desk,” Virgil smiled as he jumped up on the counter. “Customers are going to start to come in.”

“We should take more photos,” Patton held up his polaroid again.

“Is he always like this?” Logan leaned towards Virgil.

“Yep, but you got to admit it’s pretty cute,” Virgil shrugged.

Logan nodded, “It is.”

Virgil grinned at the blush that formed on his brother’s cheeks. If Patton and Logan ever got together, Virgil approved of it.

* * *

When Logan returned home later that evening, he placed his trench coat on the coat hanger. From the lack of other coats, there was no one else home. He took off his boots and went to start making dinner.

He pulled out a polaroid photo from his pocket. Patton gave it to him before he left. Virgil was behind the register a little bit startled from Patton grabbing him around the neck. Logan had been pulled in from the side by Patton. Patton was in the middle grinning.

Logan smiled a little before placing the photo on the refrigerator. He didn't know what he has just gotten himself into, but he did not regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3: The Crown Brothers


	3. Updateish thing

Hello. So I know it's been a while, but I've kind of busy with school. Semester testing is coming up, but I really want to get more chapters up. The thing about this story is each chapter is pretty long, so it takes me time.

What am I going to do?

I'm going to upload parts of each episode on Tumblr, as I've made an account for it here: https://dynamicduoau.tumblr.com/

Once each part is complete I will upload it here.

You can ask questions, submit anything you have for this, or read anything else I have for this au.

I'm going to be making art for Dynamic Duo and maybe some short stories.

Thank you for reading! 


End file.
